


Stanford

by tattooed324b21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: Maya applies to Stanford as a joke and gets accepted





	

"Riley you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Maya pleads.

"Maya, you're letting me hold you back. You're so talented, please stop letting me be the reason you aren't out in the world." Riley is so desperate for Maya to understand what she's trying to do for her, and her appearance shows it. Flushed and tear stained cheeks give her away. She doesn't want maya to see her like this, not now. She wants Maya to hear what she's saying, to understand.

"You are my world." Maya grubs helplessly. It feels useless, but she'll be damned if she gives up without a fight

"I shouldn't be." Riley looks down at the floor. Regardless of what this means for them, all she wants for Maya is the very best. And this is the best.

"I love you, you love me, what's the issue?"

"Love isn't that simple."

"Isn't it?"

There's a pause, and Maya thinks maybe Riley will see things her way for just a second, until she sighs again.

You can't keep letting me hold you back! Maya, you got into Stanford and you're staying for me. I can't let you do that."

"All I've ever wanted was someone like you. Someone who would stay. And you've done that. You've done that practically all my life. Why are you doing this?" Maya has lost all resistance and her voice cracks.

"Because you deserve better. You can't let your life revolve around me."

"Why not? Why can't I put you over everything, isn't that what love is?"

"Maya it's not that simple."

"Why isn't it!? Why isn't it that simple? What makes it so complicated? Because the way I see it, I will be more happy with you than anywhere in this world, because this world has let me down time and time and time again, but you never have. You're the only person in my life who has always been there, never failing. Why would I want to go into this world without you by my side, huh? Who's gonna pick me up when this world inevitably beats me down again?" Tears stream down her cheeks in rivers as she bears her soul to her girlfriend.

"Maya, you have to stop thinking like this."

"I never have to worry when You're there. I haven't had an actual worry in my life in the last twelve years. I don't want to have to face the world alone. From the moment we met, hell, the moment I was near your window, I knew I could never be hurt as long as I was with the person inside. As long as I was with you."

There's a brief moment of silence.

"When my father left, you made sure I knew how loved I was. You've always love me the most. You've always wanted what's best for me." Maya isn't trying to wipe away her tears anymore.

"I do want what's best for you. And right now, Stanford is what's best for you." Riley sighs and rubs tiredly at her eyes before she continues. And if I'm the only reason you're not going, then it's my responsibility to step back for you. You need to find out who you are outside of me. I can't be your world. You can't live in Rileytown anymore. But when you figure out what's going on in Mayaville, maybe we can bring our worlds together again." Riley hopes that maybe giving Maya hope that they can be together in the end will influence her decision. When Maya doesn't say anything for awhile, she knows what's next.

"You've always wanted what's best for me." She sighs. Riley nods in agreement immediately.

"Of course I have."

"Riley I trust you. I trust that you only have what's best for me in mind. So if you really think this is good for me-"

"It is."

Maya takes a deep breathe.

"I love you." Maya sighs. "And I'll go."

Riley nods and wipes her eyes again before leaving their shared apartment. She gets maybe twenty feet down the hall before she drops to her knees in tears. This hurts, Jesus Christ it hurts, but love must have its sacrifices.

***

"Hey."

"Hey."

It's Riley and Maya's first face to face conversation since Maya moved, and she looks different. She dresses almost the Riley used to know, with floral print on her shirt and brightly colored pants. Riley's impressed.

"How's school out here." Riley smiles, gesturing largely with her arms.

"Oh, you know. It is what it is. They have a great art program." She nods. She seems disinterested, and Riley doesn't push it.

Riley has the question on the tip of her tongue, and she's ready to ask, so ready, but it's too soon.

"Well, how's New York? How's NYU treating you?" Maya gives her a genuine smile and nods in encouragement.

Riley rattles on about her favorite professor and everything she's learned and the her roommate who's both fun and annoying and by the end of it Maya is laughing hysterically.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Maya grins. She's just so happy to hear Riley's voice in person again she barely caught half of what she just said. In fact, Riley could explain in explicit detail the way she murdered two of her professors and Maya would nod, grinning wildly and say "Fascinating!"

So when Riley's done and she finished her laughing she sits up nod sigh

"I've missed you." Maya grins. Riley's smiles softly and nods slightly.

"I've missed you too."

There's a small silence before Riley drops her head. It's time to tell her.

"So what about us?" Maya asks. She's grinning as if she knows how this ends. "I mean, I know we're really far from each other right now but I think-"

"Maya, I have something to tell you." Riley says quietly. Maya's ears peak up in interest. "And I would've told you sooner but, you know, this seemed like face-to-face kind of news." Riley swallows.

"Well, out with it. You can tell me anything."

"I'm, um, seeing someone." The words leave a bad taste in her mouth and she swallows. Maya's smile falls immediately.

"Oh. Right. I, uh, should've seen that coming." Maya grumbles. "It's, um, it's fine. I just-"

"That's... Not it. We're engaged."

Riley hates herself for having to say all of this but she can't just not tell her.

"Riley you're kind of ripping my heart out right now but if you're happy then I'm-"

"To Lucas."

Now she can't stand herself. It's such an awful thing to do to her. When they'd started dating, Maya admitted she'd had a crush on Riley since before she dated Lucas. She knew it was an underlying insecurity throughout their relationship that took months to overcome. And now she's taking all of that and basically blowing it back in her face.

"To Lucas." Maya copies. Riley waits for any emotions to show through but so far Maya basically looks brain dead.

"To... Lucas. The guy you dated before me. And told me you had no feelings for once we did get together."

"Maya it's not like that-"

"So, what? You used me getting accepted here as an excuse for you to fuck him again?"

Riley's definitely offended by that.

"Maya that's not even fair!"

"How so? You basically begged me to move out here and the minute I do you and hop along are together again? Riley, I've been out here for 6 months. And you're engaged? What am I supposed to think?" Maya is red faced and crying very angry tears. She wants to hit something. She wants to hurt someone. But all there is here is Riley, and she can't hurt the girl she loves.

"Maya I swear I know how it sounds but-"

"Did you two even ever stop fucking? While we were dating? We're you two just going behind my back?"

"Maya! Do you even hear what you're accusing me of?" Riley's crying now, upset that Maya would ever think she's even capable of doing something so horrible.

"Do you even hear what you're saying to me? You're engaged to him. Riley we hung out with him every day while you dated him, we hung out with him everyday once you broke up, and we hung out with him every day once we got together. And I'm supposed to just believe you didn't cheat on me?"

"I didn't!"

"You're lying!"

It's now Riley remembers they're outside. She looks around at all of the onlookers and feels herself get even redder.

"I think the both of us need to calm down." Riley says in a hushed tone.

"Fuck calming down!"

"We're making a scene." Riley pleads.

Maya throws her hands in the air and buckles humorlessly. She's literally amused Riley expects her to give a fuck that she's making a scene.

"You think I care? You begged me to come here, and the second I do, you and Ranger Rick are fucking around again. We dated for three years! Was it really that easy for you to forget me? Easy enough for you to decide you're gonna marry him?"

This time Riley doesn't have an answer. What can she say? As mean as she's saying it, there's some truth in what Maya's saying, and her anger is pretty justified.

"Yeah, that's just great. You know, this really amazing girl I met out here actually asked me out, and I told her no. And they only reason I did was because I was thinking of you. Thinking of how you would feel if I dated someone while out here. So you just, what, didn't care enough about me to think about the same thing?"

"I... I'm sorry." Riley pleads finally. There's no point in trying to defend herself here. She's wrong, and she knows it. And there's nothing she can do to fix it.

"Yeah? That's all you gotta say for yourself?" Maya chuckles again and shakes her head.

"You can leave now. Go back to New York, plan your wedding, I don't care. I don't want you here." Maya reaches down to grab her bag, and Riley doesn't more to stop her.

"By the way, I got you this." Maya says bitterly, pulling a box out of her pocket. "I guess Lucas beat me to the punch."

Riley looks at the ring box and Maya walks away and swallows thickly. She hesitates, unsure, but she has to know.

Sure enough, and engagement ring sits inside, real and clear.

"I'm sorry." Riley mumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> Um.... Oops


End file.
